Dark Secrets
by SukiStory
Summary: Korra's family has secrets that are hidden for a certain reason. As he doesn't know it, Mako's family has secrets too. As things seemed to go good for them, the white lotus informs them about a prophecy that dangers the whole world. REVIEW! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secrets  
Chapter 1: Prophecy Reviles the Child  
Rated: T for Language, other stuff and just to be safe with  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, if I did than Season 2 would be on, Lin would end up with Bumi, Toph would be still alive, I would revile Lin's father.**

**Summary: Korra's family has secrets that are hidden for a certain reason. As he doesn't know it, Mako's family has secrets too. As things seemed to go good in for them, the white lotus informs them about a prophecy that dangers the whole world.**

**Authors Notes: My other story is on hold, I decided that I need to start off fresh and write something else. Enjoy! REVIEW! I think that my writing got better since I joined Writers Club Inc. at my school. It's going really well and I'm trying my best to improve. Don't forget to REVIEW! I think I said that already, but anyways, REVIEW! Ha! Third time.**

* * *

The wind blew harshly on the Northern Water Tribe Temple, the waterbender guards stood silently in the dead of night till they began to hear a call from there own. Chang, one of the leaders of the white lotus began to hear panic near the protected vault, protected since Avatar Kurk was born. He was worried, he couldn't move. The yelling only meant one thing, and only one thing. The prophecy…. "Master Chang! Master Chang! Come quickly!"A lotus guard shouted you could feel the trouble in his voice as the commotions outside grew louder. Chang began to feel the panic in the waters protecting the Temple and the secret scroll began to write on its own. As the inks light filled the vault with a glow, a name appeared and from that moment danger was to be discovered.

"Master Chang, the prophecy reviled the child"

From that moment a great danger threatens the world with out notice and sooner or later the world itself will find out. The secret scroll hidden with the prophecy began to write on its own, a shocking secret began to unfold. Who was the child? Than a name of the parents was shown to Chang, it couldn't be right? It was impossible.

"Inform the grand lotus…NOW!"

Chang shouted, he began to panic, his heart beating fast just like pounding drums. He grabbed the scroll and the prophecy and ran down the flight of stairs. Quickly he orders the lotus to inform the grand one and to head to Republic City, as he prepares a ship. The lotus began throwing coal in to the chambers to feed the roaring fire, in day's time they will arrive.

* * *

**~AIR TEMPLE ISLAND~**

"So what are you going name her or him?"

Jinora asked the 16 year old was as curious as she gently laid her hand on to Korra's baby bump. She couldn't feel a heart beat like her Aunt Lin could, but it didn't hurt to try to feel.

"We don't know Jin, I would love your help when times near"

The 23 year old Avatar said, as she watch Mako play with talkative Ikki (13 years old), Fart bending Meelo (11 years old), playful Rohan (6 years old) and Rascal Roland (4 years old.) Mako was so good with kids, Korra thought. She loved the air babies so much that it was about time she had her own. She and Mako have been married for 4 years already, and with evil dying down and the city crimes put to the minimum, it was the right time to have a baby.

"I think Kiani (Key-on-ee) would be a good girls name, she was the northern water tribe princess in the time of Avatar Kurk"

She suggested, Korra did like the name, it was not common in the Southern Water Tribe, but coming from a heritage from both water tribes, there were endless names of what to name the kid.

"I like it, how about for a boy, we could go for Harukia."

"I like Harukia sounds more Watertribe, how about Aiden after Mako's father?"

"If it's a firebender girl it will be Tsuki, if it's a waterbender girl it will be Kiani and –"

"What if it's a non-bender?"

"Than we can name him or her whatever."

"Tsuki and Kiani for a girl, Haruki or Aiden for a boy, alright I'll tell Mako and see if he would like it."

Korra and Jinora shook hands on it; they were like sisters once Korra moved to the island 6 years ago. Jin grew older and when her mother was busy tending to Rohan and Roland, Korra was there from the start and they gave each other advice, but sometimes advices don't work, just like jumping in to the volcano or a magical drink. Korra hugged Jin tight and ruffled her hair; sooner or later that front hair that Korra always ruffles for some reason will be gone.

"Ready to get your tattoos Jin?"

Korra asked, pulling back her soft brown hair. She laughed as Jin fussed with her hair falling in front of her eyes, making it difficult to see.

"I just have to master one form and I'll be a master, I can't believe you became a master before me."

She said in jealously she leaned against her as she began to circle two marbles around each other.

"I lived over a billion times Jinora, so I mastered it a billion times, but your going to be a better airbender than me, you're going to explore the world and study mysterious things than when its time you can settled down don't be like your father though; girls can't have kids after 40 or else its high risk."

Jinora laughed as Korra tried to educate her in "Womenhood."

"Too much pregnancy books Kor?"

"Pretty Much."

The two girls laughed as they talked more about the future, Jinora wanted to work in the council but after that one day in the Police Force, she would love to become the first airbending police officer and hopefully becomes Korra's partner. Mako and Bolin were the police brothers and when Lin retires Korra will be looking for a partner which Jin plans to be.

"Avatar Korra!"

The girls jump, the familiar voice startled them like Naga's unexpected barks or the puppies she birth a month ago. A figure from the distance began to grow, they were pretty sure it was Mako but as he got closer, you could see a man wearing a royal Fire Nation robe and two other people who was clothed in a blue and purple water tribe clothing.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
Hope you like it! Getting interesting isn't it? I want to make it clear so bare with me… Bolin and Mako were adopted by Lin after the Equalist war (even if Mako was 18, Lin adopted them, Bolin is now a Bei Fong and of course a bad ass earth bender, Mako kept his last name which I decided it would be Aiko. Mako Harukia Akio and for Korra it would be Korra Wanasabi Akio. Bolin marries Song, a healer and they do not have kids, Asami is married to Verrik, he owns a water tribe shipping company and Asami owns the Sato company, they have a kid on the way. Pema and Tenzin have five children, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and Roland, Katara is still alive, Korra's cousins and parents last name is Wansabi, so it would be Tonraq Wansabi, Senna Wanasabi. 5 reviews = New chapter. **

_**~Sukistory**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Secrets  
Chapter 2: Secrets Reviled  
Rated T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra and there characters, except the ones I made up like Roland and Song.  
Authors Note: Thanks for your review! I appreciate it! This chapters a bit boring, but I'll make it up for you! Seriously.. I will! **

* * *

"Korra!"

Korra and Jinora looked back, staring at the growing figures that came closer to them. Three people, one in a royal fire nation clothing and two in a purple and dark blue water tribe expensive clothing repeated Korra's name.

"Mom? Dad?"

Korra shouted, she ran towards her parents and the other man with Jinora right behind her. They hurried down the trail and towards the loading docks. Korra was happy to see them but at the same time surprised.

"Master Zuko, Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"

Korra happily hugged her parents and bowed to the famous Zuko. He was an old man but he is one of the greatest firebenders in history. His firebending is as strong as the rare dragon earning the name his Uncle gave him the "Fire Breather" as his fire roar is as strong as Korra's and Mako's put together.

"I can't visit my pregnant daughter?"

Senna joked, she hugged her daughter lightly and opened her arms to hug Jinora, she smiled at them and ruffled both of there hairs. The girls grinned, but were surprise why they arrived to the island. Senna hugged Jinora who was much taller than she was now, and turned to Master Zuko and Tonraq to explain the so called "little" situation.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Korra asked her father, her father hugged her lightly making sure she didn't get crushed by his massive strength and kneeled down.

"Korra, remember the story of the prophecy we always told you about? When you were a little girl…"

"Yes, why dad? Did it come true? Is this why-"

"Tonraq, not yet…Where's Mako and Master Tenzin?"

* * *

Zuko interrupted, he walked up to trail with Jinora, Senna, Korra and Tonraq following behind them. Korra and Jinora looked at each other puzzled. What was going on? They shook it off and went through the main building in to the family room were Tenzin, Mako, Pema and the air babies was getting ready to eat a nice lunch. Tenzin turned around to see Zuko, and in surprised he didn't bow like everyone would do to greet the old fire lord but he went in for a manly hug.

"Uncle Zuko, Why are you here so unexpectedly? I would have threw a gala in your honor, it's just good to see you"

Tenzin babbled, the fire lord smiled and hugged the air noma who looked so much like his father.

"No need, you're my godson I just need to inform you about what the lotus had found out a few days ago."

Tenzin, Tonraq and Zuko left the room to leave Pema, Senna, Mako, Korra and the air babies in the room alone, confused and wondering all except Senna who knew what was going on. Roland, Rohan and Meelo fought over the pies and Ikki and Jinora sat next to each other talking about the names for Korra's baby. The dinning room was full of life with talking mostly coming from Ikki and Meelo, thank Yue that Roland and Jinora was the well behaved one, well that's what Pema would say, she did wish for a non-bender but than again she loved creating air babies not because it would maker her a hero for the air nomad, it was because her love for Tenzin was strong and she did it to make him happy and to have kids she wished when she was a little girl. Mako and Korra stood there worried, Master Zuko barley came for a visit due to the fact he's a 100 years old and when he came unexpectedly it ment something bad was happening.

"Korra, Mako we need a talk."

Tenzin said in a serious tone, by the way he said it Korra and Mako looked at each other worried as heck. Everyone stood quiet when the couple got up and followed Tenzin outside, Senna and Pema looked at each other and followed, telling Jinora to watch her siblings and to keep them quiet for the time being.

"_A child born of royalty, noble and honorable will face the danger of its ancestor spirits. Once the child is born the spirits are unleash unless the mystery is solved."  
_

Tenzin and Zuko said together, they looked at Korra and Mako than to Korra's baby bump.

* * *

"Korra, the child you carry is the one the prophecy talks about, it happens every thousand years to the first born of a noble, honorable and royal family. The first child was named Malk born to the Fire nation nobles and the daughter of the Fire Lord; they found out by the Lotus and began searching through history with the help of the Avatar. They wrote a scroll to warn the next. The curse was set in the time of the first Avatar."

Zuko said to Korra, who couldn't take it and began to lean against the wall in shock. Mako ran next to her helping her up and keeping her standing. She looked at Mako worriedly; she didn't know what to do.

"They said the child of noble, Korra may be a water tribe princess, and the avatar but that's it… im just a street boy from a low class family, so how can it be us? Couldn't it be someone else… maybe you got the wrong couple…"

Mako argued he is in total disbelief and couldn't take it in.

"You need to create a family tree within one scroll, you must solve four family secrets from both sides, both lost from your family and must not be knowledgeable from both of you."

Zuko said giving these pacific directions to the Avatar and to the young firebender.

"Take the scroll and burn it in the eternal fire than you must birth the child with the eternal fire near."

"What if its not us?"

"Don't argue with me Mako, Master Chang said the magic scroll wrote the name of the child and its parents"

"We haven't named the kid yet! Korra's only three and a half months along."

"The scroll is magical, it knows the name of the child before its actually named, we won't revile the name but we know you have less time than the first prophecy child, since your three months a long, almost four."

Zuko said...

"Well this sounds easy, no problem!"

Korra said obviously lying, whats the problem with this? Its easy right?

"If you guys don't finish, the evil spirits of the spiritual world will be let in to world, no one can stop them... including the avatar."

Korra and Mako looked at each other worriedly, how hard was it to look for family secrets? Well Korra's family is a century recorded and Mako doesn't know anything about his family, he only remembers an Uncle from his dad side, and an Uncle from his mother side.

"Than we have to start now"

Korra said turning towards her parents…

"Mother you start first…"

Senna nodded but you could tell she didn't know anything. Korra never bothered listening to her family history, all she knew she was fifth in line to become the Queen of the Northern Watertribe because of her father.

"I can't tell you anything since I don't know everything; you have to visit your grandmother Yango in the Southern Water Tribe village of Verona, she never met you since she always busy, she's one of the best healers of her village and an old friend of Master Katara."

* * *

Mako and Korra nodded and they looked worriedly at each other and than looked at the unborn child in Korra's womb. Korra gently put her hand on her lower stomach and could feel the unborn child kick; it was faint since the baby was small but it was a happy feeling to feel him or her.

"Master Zuko will be getting you a ship; you will have a crew of 5 to help you and you will be given the scroll, your parents and the lotus will help out and send you letters to help you solve some mysterious, the problem is that Mako's side of the family is hard to find."

Tenzin said.

"I have an Uncle name Duke in the earth kingdom, my mother and he had a fight before she moved to Republic city, he doesn't know about my existence but I can find him."

"Alright, I'll look through all the systems to give you a lead about your father, you have to start moving and solving this now."

Tenzin and Mako looked at each other and nodded; Mako grabbed Korra's hand and smiled.

"We'll need a few more people to help us…"

"Bo, Asami, Verrik and Song?"

"You know it Mako…"

The couple told Tenzin and Zuko the plans on who they needed and asked for a ride back to the dock to pack there clothing and made sure there regular size house next to the dock was locked and secured before Korra and Mako walked towards the ship that was given to them, over there Bolin and his wife Song waited along with a pregnant Asami and a childhood friend of Korra's Verrik.

"We canceled the crew; it's just us Team Avatar"

Bolin said happily, he ran towards his brother and sister and law and gave them both a hug.

"Really Bo? Just us team avatar?"

Mako asked, Bolin just nodded and the bro's laughed shaking hands as they prepared the ship to the southern water tribe. The brothers felt happy to be together again, even though they worked together everyday, they missed hanging out with each other and do fun things.

"Not yet, I think you guys would need my help"

A voice coming from a flying glider shouted, Jinora landed on to the ship along with her things and surprised the whole gang. Korra ran up to her giving her a hug and was surprised Tenzin let her come.

"I told my dad I was going to visit my gran-gran, and he'll meet us in Verona, but he'll be a week late. Plus my mother thinks its a good idea to come."

Jinora announced, she flipped her glider and handed it to Verrik who was heading down to start the ship for is voyage.

"My fathers bringing my bison Yalo when we go see gran-gran, hes the biggest male we have, Naga can ride him too so we can bring her along."

"Thats great! I can have Naga back!"

Korra replied...

"How about your arrows Jin?"

Mako asked, she ruffled Jinora's hair before she pulled back.

"I have developed a new move but I can't tell you till i get it perfectly."

Jinora hugged the firebender and walked down to the bunks to put her belongs in of course with the help of Song and Asami.

"I guess were heading to Verona?"

Mako asked kissing Korra on the forehead before kneeling down and kissing her baby bump.

"I guess so city boy."

* * *

**Author Notes: Ready for a special treat? Just wait for the next chapter. Please Review… 5 reviews = new chapter. Asami is two months along just to let you guys know, if you don't know who Verrik is well than wait for Season 2, he is a new character, suppose friend of Bolin and love interest to Asami. **

~Sukistory


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Great Grandfather  
Rated: T for safety and bad words!  
Author Notes: Miss me? Sorry for the long wait! I'm back and swinging with a new chapter for you guys! Review and read! I"ll try to write as fast as I can okay? I'm also doing POV's now... So yea.  
Change in story! Bolin isn't married to anyone but has a girlfriend at the North Pole... U can guess who it is! Eska! the love interest for Bolin in season 2.

* * *

Korra's Pov

It was a dreadful most evil ride to the South Pole. With Two Pregnant women on one ship it gets a little destructive and hectic around here. Just the other day I set a table on fire and Verrik had to put it out with waterbending and of course Asami had to be a plain bitch about it and yell at me while she stuffed her face hole with Seal Jerky. I bet there kid will be a water bender just like Verrik since of all the seal jerky. I'm cranky and bitchy already but it was just normal, plus morning sickness is going away since im entering my fourth month of pregnancy but the mood cravings of instant noodles, spicy chicken, fire flakes, seal jerky, ice cream and penguin meat is just getting on my nerves! I'm I suppose to gain 8 pounds? but I'm so glad Mako's calm about it and I'm glad he's by my side everyday but sometimes it's just plain annoying on how hes always making sure im okay and acts like Tenzin sometimes.

"Korra? You In there?"

Mako said knocking on the door to our sleeping chamber. Here we go again, the wise firebender comes to see me for the millionth time this hour.

"Yea."

I said tiredly trying to not snap at my loving husband. Im tired as heck and very bitchy and expecting a child didn't help at all. I'm the first avatar to get pregnant in the last 500 years and in history I'm the 20th avatar to ever have a child. Many say the female avatars had no time for children, many adopted street kids others lost by misscarige due to injuries from battling the force of evil and others conceived at an old age just like Kyoshi. Don't get me started with love life... Over the thousand female avatars only a few exceed in a real family, like a real husband and children, so I should be lucky right? I'll count my blessings.

"You okay my polar bear?" Mako asked with great concern.

"I'm fine... Just fine... You know expecting a baby and if you don't burn your four family secrets In to flames of the eternal fire the spirits of evil will be unleashed in to the world and the avatar can't do anything about it." I said.

"Calm down Korra, just relax we will get this task down and plus stress can harm baby Aiden."

"Why are you so calm? And baby Aiden?"

"Because I know our love can conquer everything and yea I was thinking about names and stuff."

"Who are you and what have you done with my hot headed city boy husband?"

"Calm Down Korra, I was just taking Tenzin's advice about being a good husband."

"You took advice from a bald guy with a long beard?"

"A bald guy with a long beard who has a wonderful wife and 4 hectic kids."

We both laughed because we knew it was true. Tenzin and Pema was a matched made in heaven, Pema was the only one that kept the air babies grounded and Tenzin was the one who controlled there temper. I just hope Mako and I can do the something for our future children, and I just hope its less than four.

"Korra... Mako were here!"

Bolin shouted from the upper deck. I got up quickly with the help of Mako and walked out to the deck and down the boarding way in to the dock. It was hope sweet home and there to greet us was Naga and her pup Mina. I just miss Naga so much!

"Naga!"

I yelled running to my best friend. I got on to her fur as she began to lick me all over. I laughed as she rolled on her back asking for a belly rub while her cub was wanting attention from me as well. Adorable and cute I might as well keep Mina.

"Avatar Korra Aiko, Master Mako Aiko, Bolin Bei Fong, Ms. Asami and Mr. Verrik, Air Nomad Jinora it is an honor to see you and greet you to our home village, as I heard you will be visiting Mrs. Chung in Verona, and to tell you greet news Mrs. Chung traveled here to meet you." The Counsel Men said greeting us.

"Thank you; do you know where my grandmother is?" I asked.

"At the guest hut right over there, she is very excited to see you."

I looked at Mako and grinned. He took my hand knowing I was nervous meeting my stingly grandmother for the first tine. We slowly walked towards the blue covered tent. I opened the tent cautiously nervous as crazy and my heart began to fill with anger, only my avatar spirit of kindness held the spirit of revenge back.

"Yango?" I said awkwardly.

"Korra?" she said. I only nodded as she got up to hug me. She was cold but you could feel her muscles. She had to be a strong waterbender like my mother and father, she was in fact the second waterbender to be discovered after Master Katara.

"It's good to see you gran-gran. I think I know what we're here for." I said in such a mannerly way.

"I'm aware... since your mother was married to your ungrateful father, I lost touch since there was a fight between me and your mother that was so bad that we decided to no longer speak to each other unless there is a circumstance." my grandmother said. "Have a seat." she continued.

"I know. Mom told me." I said bitterly.

"I have my reasons Korra, and I know that customs are broken through to you too... I just..."

"Gran-Gran I know the reason, just help me out please." I said hopelessly.

"What do you mean customs are broken?" Bolin asked.

"Senna marrying Tonraq was not allowed." Verrik interrupted knowing the past fight, his parents was there to help Senna escape and thats why he knew the whole story, on what really happened.

"Why?" Jinora questioned.

"My father was engaged to another women from the Northern Water Tribe but he loved my mother who was of course from the Southern Water Tribe. My father gave the throne to my Uncle, he younger brother and ran away with my mom with the help of Verrik's parents... than they had me." I said without emotion.

"Having you broke the bond of the tribes." my grandmother added.

"But I was blessed with the spirit of the polar bear dog." I said proudly.

"But because of you our two tribes have been arguing over power!"

"Without me you wouldn't have an avatar!"

"Well another child could have been blessed!"

"Enough!" Mako shouted with anger. Fire filled his fist and the room was quiet. I stood there looking at his fist, the fire died out in his hand. Now that I find very sexy in many ways.

"Look Yango, we are just here to find a family secret than we're on our way okay?" Mako said.

"You must be the husband, go figure. Sit down and I'll tell you something." she said calmly.

She sat down on to the wooden chair covered by polar bear dog skin and rabbit cat skin. She sighed and looked at me right in to my blue eyes.

"Your great grandfather was a strong man of good ages... He was a hero."

* * *

*Flash back*

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yango my darling!"

Yango ran towards her father whom she never saw for 4 years. She was a little girl than and now she was a strong 8 year old waterbender, the second waterbender of the water tribe after Katara and one of the youngest soon-to-be female warriors of the southern water tribe.

"How's my big girl?"

"I'm fine. I miss you daddy"

"Me too my little waterbender. I heard your training with Master Pakku. The second waterbender of the southern Watertribe huh? Your mother must be so proud!"

Yango laughed as she climbs on her fathers back.

"I heard that you helped out the women with hunting and watched the younger ones."

"Yea. I did daddy! I was a big girl like how you wanted me too! And mommy was proud too and sister all grown up" she went on telling her father about the things he missed.

"Let's go home my sweet rabbit cat"

"Your a hero too daddy"

"How am I a hero?"

"You help the avatar defeat the fire lord."

"I guess I'm a hero... but the real hero is the Avatar. Now let's go surprise your mommy. I bet she misses me too."

*end of flashback*

* * *

"It was the End of the war and water benders were just being born in to the tribe, and each of my special students heard of his heroic acts... But I lived out most of them... He fought next to Avatar Aang, Aid Cheif Hadkoda in battle and tested Cheif Sokka to be a man."

"My great grandfather was Bato?" I said stunned, Master Katara told me a story once of Bato, when he tested Chief Sokka in becoming a man.

"The mighty warrior Bato. The legendary. Many don't know his story but I still try to educate children about what he did to help Avatar Aang." my gran-gran said.

"Alright one secret down. I'm glad to hear about Bato... You must miss him don't you?" Bolin said.

"Everyday young earthbender. Take this wisdom Korra and do what must be done but promise me that you tell my great grandchildren about our ancestors. Never let that custom die out please? Learn the ways of our ancestors so there mighty heroic deeds are never forgotten" Yango said begging me.

I only nodded at her word and hugged her.

"Thank You."

I whispered walking out of the tent with Mako right behind me. Jinora, Asami, Verrik and Bolin followed leaving my grandmother in her warm tent alone. We walked towards our ship together with silents in the air.

"One for the scroll." I said out of no where to break the silence.

"Yea. That's good right!" Mako said cheering the mood up.

"True! Now can we go to the North Pole? I miss Eska! My girlfriend! The girl I'm missing." Bolin begged.

"Not till my Dad arrives with Yalo than we all can leave, with Naga and Mina." Jinora replied.

"Maybe we can go see Master Katara Later, I'm hungry!" I said rubbing my stomach. I was craving for some penguin meat so bad but anything like noodles and dumplings can fill me up.

"And we can go see a healer, you know... to see if the baby is devolving nicely and to see if the baby is a boy or girl." Mako suggested quickly.

"No stranger Healers! And we're keeping it a surprise, I'm just going fine and I told you Master Katara's my healer." I said.

"Alright..." Mako said defeated.

* * *

Jinora Pov

I found it romantic that my aunt Senna and uncle Tonraq had a forbidden love. I wish I had that too. I'm still wondering why korra's birth caused a power argument. Why is her being born bad? Without her Mako and Bolin would have been somewhere over the rainbow, I wouldn't have no one to talk too and the equalist war would have been still going on.

"Korra?" I said out of the blue.

"Yea?" she said.

"Why is it that, you being born caused a power shift between the tribes?" I asked. She only sighed and looked at me.

"Through my father... with custom being broken and my father marrying southern girl it caused a power slip." she said acting like its all her fault. "My father being a royal, and my mother being a niece of the chief, It meant that if I came to power, I had control of both tribes... but this caused the tribe to argue on who will be main tribe and who would be the strongest."

"It caused the Water War, which ended when my grandfather stopped it. Your father was stripped of his throne but you have the blood of both north and south Watertribe royals since your grandpa was the nephew of my great grandfather. So if you ever came to power one tribe has to take over the other "I said remembering it from a text book my grandfather had.

"Yup. I'm a power slip." Korra said.

"It's not that bad Korra! C'mon I'm not even in line for the southern water tribe line because of my airbender status." I said trying to cheer her up. It would be great to be a water tribe princess but being the first female airbender born in a 150 years is good too.

"Everyone was happy when you were born Jin." she said grinning.

"Not Aunt Lin or Uncle Evan (Pema's Ex-Boyfriend.)" I said.

We both laughed knowing it was true. The two ex's of my parents weren't happy on the day of my birth nore my siblings birth, heck I had countless stories of my mother being thrown in to jail by Lin and my father being pelted by rocks by Evan.

"C'mon we have to write about Great Grandfather Bato on the scroll." I said helping her up.

"Alright. Thanks Jin."

"You Welcome Kor."

* * *

Authors Notes:  
Hope you like it! Yup Bato! Of course... Bring the old characters back! Yes, Korra is related to Katara and Aangs family. Korra's grandfather is Katara's and Sokkas cousin. Making Korra, Katara's second cousin, and making Jinora and her siblings Korra's fourth cousins and Tenzin and his siblings her third cousins.  
Can't wait for the next story! Let's go to the earth kingdom shall we? 5 Reviews = New Chapter!


End file.
